


Stargazers

by Renchakk



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchakk/pseuds/Renchakk
Summary: “Dost thou still retain thine integrity?Curse God, and die.”
Relationships: Big Boss/Venom Snake, Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake, Quiet/Venom Snake
Kudos: 3





	Stargazers

Stargazers

你仍持守你的纯正吗？  
你弃掉上帝，死了吧！

\--《约伯记》

有段时间他总会梦到将要沉没的船，被波涛抛起又狠狠砸下，沉重的铁锚把舢板砸出大坑溅起锐利的木刺，紫红的闪电从天穹的最高点打至最黑深的海沟。醒来的时候一身冷汗，他看看床边一本磨成毛边的《白鲸记》，好确定他不是从一个幻境掉进另一个幻境。

你需要一个锚。Kaz在他看到过Paz的幻象后总是这么说，竭力不表现出对他精神状况的忧心忡忡。过度的担忧会让Big Boss觉得冒犯，但他不会。偶发的幻视和幻听一开始并不是大问题。受损的大脑会欺骗他的视觉和听觉，残破的肢体会欺骗他的触觉。但他有一个锚，潜藏在这无名无姓的躯壳里，被他下意识好生保留了下来。

要是他想，他总能回忆起那座位于伦敦郊外的小房子里飘散着的蓝莓派的味道。他母亲是个颇有浪漫气息的美国女人，梳妆台上总会有新鲜的星屑百合。有着温柔蓝眼睛的女人会在天气晴朗的时候给他讲与英国军人的初遇，他在阳光和青草的味道里，努力把描述中温文尔雅的年轻军官与寡言而因伤痛折磨憔悴的父亲做一联系。

他也记得每个周末父亲都会拿出来擦拭的银十字勋章，闻起来有轻微的金属气味。他听到自己发问：“忠诚是什么样的感觉？”——听觉，这是不可信的部分了——嗅觉构建的锚松动，他时而听见有人叫他Snake，时而听见有人叫他Jack。醒来，Jack。他便知道自己要走了。

进入MSF时名义上是Big Boss直接招募了他——同期军营里的年轻人们没有不曾听过这曾经FOXHOUND旗下英雄的名号的，因而使劲挤兑和羡慕了他一番——真正负责的依然是ZERO。他清楚这个，是他大学的导师曾和ZERO上校有有过一番愉快的交谈，那时他尚未离开剑桥城，还是个在实习的医学生。头发花白的教授拍了拍他得意门生的肩膀，“他是最好的，”如此对ZERO说。

ZERO在英国认识谁他都不意外。只是那时候他还并不知晓这个口音儒雅的军官的身份。在依父亲的意愿学习医学并拿到了毕业证书后他就入了伍。他记得父亲在他毕业典礼的时候说了和教授一样的话，你是我们当中最好的。

即便是在中美洲湿热的丛林里像个穷游击队似的东躲西藏，他直接见到boss 的次数甚至还不如见到ZERO多。ZERO的确喜欢他，在搬到了加勒比海的母基地之后也与他偶有联系。  
基地扩建之后他手下的急救部门也忙了很多，受伤的派遣部队队员每周都有。克格勃足够财大气粗，他在物资清单上列的专业书籍几乎总能得到。单调的生活仿佛回到他还是个学生的年代，铁幕、古巴和核武器，CIA和Big Boss的种种恩怨似乎均与他无关。

他值夜班的一个夜里天很阴沉，风声很大。直到有人走到门口他才察觉脚步声。看到来人时他条件反射行了礼之后才发现Snake走路的姿势很僵硬，左臂紧紧贴着侧肋。

他让对方侧躺——看到传说中的Big Boss按自己的话去做些什么这件事本身就是有些难以想象的——他剪开作战服的时候才发现血把衣服浸透了，已经开始干涸。他尽可能轻柔的把凝血擦掉找到创口，尽管“轻柔”似乎是一种多余的情绪。新鲜的血液缓慢渗出来，铁锈的苦味和消毒水的气味静静地融合在一起。“是个流弹，”他的boss开口说，“子弹不在里面。”

他很快的清了创做了初步检查，男人仅剩的一只灰蓝色的眼睛毫不回避的看着他，“需要缝针，boss。”他向对方表述了这个事实。

“不要麻醉。”这句话让准备鱼肠线的手顿了一下，“但……”他只犹豫了一瞬间就停止了，不管事实或情感如何，有一瞬间他回想起了面前这个人的不可违抗性和绝对性，比起一个好医生，他似乎更该做个好士兵。一时间他的思绪在抱歉和遵命之间转了一个来回，语言最终停在了舌根处。

“没有关系。”Snake似乎并不在意，“我需要它被快些处理。”他看着Snake，觉得他的语气有一种不可思议的柔和，与他本人并不相称，“麻醉会影响我接下来的判断力，而我将十分需要它。”

“你能……”Snake的目光落在他布满了泥渍和血迹的外套上，他会意把雪茄掏出来，凑近Snake点燃的时候能感到吐在手部皮肤上温暖的气流。

他并不是个多愁善感的人，尽管过于寡言的性格自学生时代就让不少人对他敬而远之。Snake绝对是他所有病人里最优秀的一个，丝毫不会给他造成专业技术之外的麻烦，没有什么颤抖或迟疑的理由。他能听到的只有雪茄燃烧时的细响，和唾液渗进滤嘴时轻微的响动，不久后这些声音也消失了，窗外下起雨来。他和Snake以及整个基地，笼罩在一场春夜的细雨声里。他手下的皮肤发烫，有细汗，他的病人正在经受疼痛和失血带来的低烧。他在缝合Big Boss的一部分。奇妙且奇异的体会。

上好药绑好纱布的时候Snake的一支雪茄正好抽完，半截灰烬落在急救室金属色的地板上。他才想起来这里是禁烟区。他支撑Snake站起来穿上衣服，对方搭在他后颈处的手指尖很凉，掌心却很热。他注意到Snake的视线越过他肩膀看到桌子上插在清水里的白色花束。

“那是我母亲很喜欢的花。”他的解释让Snake的视线重新回到他脸上，蓝眼睛看着蓝眼睛。Snake站定让手离开他的后背，“感谢你的服务，士兵。”他后半句带了试探性的语气。

“Jack，Boss。”他回答道。Snake一眨不眨看了他片刻，冲他点了点头。“感谢你的服务，Jack。”

他知道那位传说中的The Boss死亡时的情景是后来的事情了，同样他当时也并不知晓那天Snake第一次见到了奇爱博士和她的Mammal Pod。那之后不久Ocelot来接触了他，带来的还有一纸Big Boss的直属契约和他转调空中医疗的命令。所有直接隶属于boss的士兵会有额外的训练，和平·米勒负责情报和信息收集的课程，Ocelot则负责射击和格斗训练，同时也会讲审讯和刑侦的技巧。尽管学医并非是他个人意愿，但帮助他人的感觉绝不令人讨厌。让一位医生学习如何用刁钻技巧让敌人在心理和生理上同时崩溃，如何用缝合起别人的同一双手剥夺另一条生命，并非做不到。在训练里他甚至可以做得很好——“我们之中最好的那一个”——但这并不代表他发自内心喜爱这些东西。他对这一位人如其名的神枪手总有微妙的抵触情绪。

“‘他有一颗善感的心，顶多能成为一个好医生①。”Ocelot走路和Snake一样悄无声息。他正站在甲板上看落日，听见这话也并不生气。

“你在讽刺我像于连一样优柔寡断吗，长官。”

“如果是我，我会说这是一份恭维。”Ocelot站定，看他所看的方向。晚霞很淡，明天应该是好天气。“这个世界并不缺少好的士兵，或者好的牧师，”山猫没有看他，语气平淡的像是讨论晚饭的食谱，“你对我的授课内容有不满吗，士兵。”

他没有回答，Ocelot也并不在意有些失礼的沉默，“‘打破对手防线的关键点在于失控感，对时间、空间，乃至自己排泄权利的击破，会让人看到这些理所当然的秩序有多么脆弱。’我是这么告诉你们的，”他抱起双臂，“击破并非最重要的，它仅是一个开端，而我们有很多种方法能做得到。关键是进入对方的头脑，种下原本不属于他的记忆和感受，这一点比起大多数人想象得要更轻易。因为比起思考，靠反应和情感行动是更自然的行为。”Ocelot看他一眼，他并没有要说什么的意思，“我可以把愤怒的种子种在你心里，但如何回应它，永远是你自己的问题，士兵。我可以对着茧喃喃低语，但不能控制从里面飞出来的东西。”

天好像一下子黑透了，因为他忽然无法辨别Ocelot围巾的颜色，怔忪间Ocelot已经离开了，他的声音有一半飘散在发红的空气中。

“你想从Big Boss那里得到什么？Snake又想给予他的士兵什么？它们不必然要是同样的东西。”

Venom Snake这次醒来时，封面发卷的白鲸记掉在了地上。他很久没有这么规律的日夜自然作息了，窗外海平线上刚跳出来不到一半的太阳。Kaz在他一边趴着还在睡，看起来筋疲力尽。他们比起做爱更像是打架，他不会用自己的义肢，虚无的手臂在Kaz身上仿佛能掐出印迹，而对方不存在的手掌也紧紧扼住他的咽喉。用破碎对抗破碎，用残缺填补残缺。他们彼此都承受着不存在的痛苦，尽管不可交流，不可名状，无法抚慰，无法缓解，然而靠近总好过远离，让看到火在躯壳上燃烧起来时的尖叫仍然有被听到的意义。

他套了一件T恤，把书捡起来放好。打开门的时候DD窜了过来，兴奋地围着他打转，平时他的床有一半是属于它的——前提是Kaz不在。Kaz不亲近D-Dog，即便是在Huey戳破那个指鹿为马的谎言指出DD根本是条狼之前，他也从不与它戏耍。但他觉得Kaz并非讨厌它，只是一匹被Ocelot训练得忠诚而勇猛的狼总会让他想到自己所撒下的谎。山猫离开母基地前与Kaz吵了一架。他想在山猫眼中，Kaz也并非一个好的士兵。

把N313任务简报听完的时候Kaz才慢吞吞的走出来。钻石狗的Boss只在医疗甲板的灯塔上有个小小的房间，但他很喜欢这里。对方把一条细长的链子递给他，底端吊着封在热缩片里的带着血迹的百合花瓣。

“山猫和Snake总是会在塞浦路斯的病房里放这些百合，用山猫的话说这是环境暗示。”Kaz在清晨的海风里微微瑟缩了一下，裹了裹身上的外套。他觉得Kaz的声音里有一瞬间的刻薄：连他对Quiet的唯一记忆都是借来的。不过Kaz一直对这个沉默的狙击手保持微妙而适度的抗拒，他也并不奇怪。“留个纪念？我不知道你会不会想看到有关Quiet的东西。”

“That’s good。”他没什么别的表示，接过来把项链缠在栏杆上，海风很轻易地把没什么重量的热缩片托举起来，以稳定的频率起着波澜，一下一下击打他手背。

“Quiet胜过了我们所有人。”他听到Kaz说。“山猫说她拒绝接受沃尔巴虫疗法却又不肯开口说话是因为还想向你复仇，可人人知道这是个谎言。”Kaz和他一起看着太阳缓慢地升起来，“她只见过你两面，就知道你不是真正的Big Boss，也不是她要复仇的对象。”

他摸了摸DD的头，对方蹭着他的腿发出快乐的呜呜声。Kaz看到了他手里的任务磁带，耸了耸肩，“你想怎么做。”

他没指望这个一向少言的人会给出什么回答，他也并不需要。他把拐杖靠在一边，用那只真实的手触碰他的肩膀，“不论你做什么决定，我站在你这一边。”

“我很感激，Kaz，”他低头看着百合花瓣，微笑了一下。“你知道，”他忽然说，“山猫留给我的记忆里有很多细节，我相信他们的真实性。The Boss死前反复问Snake，你忠于你的任务还是你的信念。我记得Snake的选择，那个选择也成为了我的选择。”Kaz冰凉的手贴在他胸前，他伸手握住，“他们都忠于美利坚，尽管Snake是因为要忠于他的恩师才要做这个选择。The Boss是真正的英雄，她代替Snake作出了最难做的决定。Snake在这一点上的无能从此有了无尽的懊悔。The Boss死了，他的忠诚倒塌了。”

“Snake把Big Boss最好的一面留给了你，因为你是我们当中最好的那一个。”Kaz他的手掌下是肌肉收缩和舒张的声音，是血液流淌的声音，是氧分子消失的声音，这些细小的动静被两只手叠加的共振放大了，他觉得自己的耳边都响了起来，“那你的忠诚又属于谁呢。”他说了一句陈述句。

“我比Snake幸运的多……”他伸手抚摸Kaz的侧脸，又像是在触摸镜子，镜子里蓝眼睛的另一个他冲他微笑。

“这个决定是我做的，我的忠诚永远不会倒塌。”

\-----------------------------------  
①出自《红与黑》。原句是：“他既成不了好教士，也当不了好管事。像这样易于感动的心灵，至多能造就成一个艺术家。”


End file.
